warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dovewing/Main article
}} |pastaffie= }} }} }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Dovekit |apprentice=Dovepaw |warrior=Dovewing |senior warrior=Dovewing |queen=Dovewing |loner=Dovewing |guardian cats=Dovewing |formermate=Bumblestripe |mate=Tigerstar |mother=Whitewing |father=Birchfall |sister=Ivypool |son=Shadowpaw |daughters=Pouncestep, Lightleap |mentor=Lionblaze |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Sunrise, ''Omen of the Stars, A Vision of Shadows, The Broken Code, Super Editions, Novellas, Field Guides |deadbooks=Unknown}} Dovewing is a pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Revealed on https://warriorcats.com/clans-cats/cats/dovewing Dovewing is a warrior of ShadowClan in the lake territories, she was previously a ThunderClan warrior and the third cat in the prophecy. Dovekit was born to Whitewing and Birchfall, along with Ivykit. She is apprenticed to Lionblaze and given the new name Dovepaw. Yellowfang revealed to her that she was the third cat of the prophecy and had the power to see and hear things from vast distances, which caused some jealousy and quarrels with Ivypaw. Dovepaw figured out that the beavers were the cause of the shrinking lake and joined a patrol to stop them. On their journey, she befriended Tigerheart and fell in love with him, and often met him in secret. Tigerheart eventually betrayed her, revealing ThunderClan's secret supply of catmint to ShadowClan and she ended her meetings with him, but her feelings for him remained. She became a warrior named Dovewing. Bumblestripe began showing interest in her, but Dovewing wasn't sure she felt the same. She used her powers and fought for the Clans during The Great Battle. After the battle is won, she, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather lost their powers. She became mates with Bumblestripe, but broke up with him, still having feelings for Tigerheart. When Darktail's Kin began their campaign and took over ShadowClan, Tigerheart and his parents temporarily joined ThunderClan and he and Dovewing grew close again, and after Tigerheart returned to ShadowClan, they began meeting. Dovewing revealed she was expecting his kits and left the Clans to have her kits somewhere safe and gave birth to Pouncestep, Lightleap, and Shadowpaw. She returned to the lake with Tigerheart and joined him in ShadowClan. History ''Power of Three :Dovekit is born to Whitewing and Birchfall alongside her sister Ivykit. Jayfeather and Lionblaze suspect either she or her sister may be one of the Three, as it was revealed their sister Hollyleaf was not one of them. ''Omen of the Stars :Dovepaw and Ivypaw are made apprentices, and her mentor is Lionblaze. She and her sister are close, and they aspire to do everything together. Yellowfang appears in her dreams and gives her a prophecy. During the drought, Dovepaw is confused why no one knows about the brown creatures blocking the lake water, and she is ridiculed when she tries to tell everyone. Jayfeather and Lionblaze discover she is the third cat; Dovepaw can hear and visualize things far away. She and Lionblaze go on a journey to free the water, and she befriends Tigerheart from ShadowClan. After they come back, Dovepaw has a difficult time letting go of the bonds she created during the trip, and it doesn't help she can hear in on their Clans. Her attempts to sneak into WindClan territory to check on Sedgewhisker result in punishment. :Dovepaw discovers that her sister is training in the Dark Forest, and Ivypaw insists it makes her a better warrior. Dovepaw meets Tigerheart at night in secret, and the two begin a relationship. However, when Dovepaw tells Tigerheart about Jayfeather's supply of catmint, he uses this knowledge to aid his Clan. Dovepaw feels betrayed and ends their meetings. She earns her warrior name, Dovewing, and is chosen on a mission to the Tribe. At first, she struggles to block out all the new noises and smells, but Jayfeather helps her to block them out. She witnesses Swoop get carried off, and her powers fail to work as a result from the trauma. :Bumblestripe develops feelings for Dovewing, who wonders how could she choose between both of them. She runs into Tigerheart again, and she agrees to meet with him again. After telling Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw and Leafpool about their powers, Dovewing breaks off her relationship with Tigerheart due to recognizing her loyalties to the prophecy. During the battle against the Dark Forest, she informs ThunderClan about the position of the Dark Forest warriors, and is present when Firestar dies. A Vision of Shadows :She and Tigerheart are tense around each other. However, she and Tigerheart grow closer when a few of ShadowClan's warriors stay in ThunderClan after Darktail and his rogues take over. Dovewing argues with Ivypool about how she should've supported her apprentice to find SkyClan, but Ivypool accuses Dovewing of not focusing on her Clan and rekindling with Tigerheart. While hunting with him, Dovewing reflects how life with Bumblestripe was always simple. However, immediately after Purdy dies, Bumblestripe asks Dovewing if she wanted to "start again" with him and have a family. Dovewing is furious at Bumblestripe, and says it's not the time for that discussion. Later, Dovewing volunteers to go on a patrol with Tigerheart and Molewhisker to find Twigpaw. :Twigpaw and Finpaw discover Dovewing and Tigerheart meeting on SkyClan territory and discussing their troubled relationship. Later, Dovewing goes missing and Ivypool searches for her. Moons later, Dovewing returns with her kits, Shadowkit, Lightkit and Pouncekit, but announces Tigerheart is dead. However, he is revived as Tigerstar and ShadowClan's new leader. Before leaving for ShadowClan, Dovewing takes her kits to ThunderClan to meet Ivypool and her litter. The Broken Code :A mysterious voice warns Shadowpaw of "code breakers", including his mother, Dovewing. This terrifies him and when Shadowpaw asks his father why Dovewing broke the warrior code, Tigerstar explains Dovewing left ThunderClan to be with him in ShadowClan. Super Editions :In Bramblestar's Storm, Dovewing is struggling the most without her powers, and feels blind and deaf without them. When Dovewing compliments Seedpaw's hunting moves, Bumblestripe comments how brilliant of a mother she'll be one day, and Dovewing distances herself from her mate. Later, Bumblestripe leads Bramblestar to the tunnels where Dovewing had been trying to get her powers back with her echo. Later, the two break up. :In Tigerheart's Shadow, Dovewing reveals she is expecting kits and keeps having dreams that ThunderClan isn't the place for her to give birth. She asks Tigerheart to join her on her journey, but he wishes to stay in ShadowClan where he is needed. Dovewing leaves without him, and later Tigerheart follows her. He finds her with the guardian cats in a city where they care for the old and frail. She gives birth to Shadowkit, Pouncekit, and Lightkit, and is hesitant to return to the Clans where she and her family would be shunned regardless of the Clan they chose to live in. Tigerheart eventually convinces her to leave. On the way back, Tigerheart dies saving Hollowkit. Dovewing refuses to believe he is dead and drags his body to the Moonpool. She later joins ShadowClan with her family. ''Novellas :In 'Dovewing's Silence, she helps bury the fallen after the Great Battle and is shocked to see the divide amongst her Clanmates against those who trained in the Dark Forest. Her ears are buzzy since the battle, and she cannot hear outside the camp anymore. She notices Lionblaze and Jayfeather have also lost their powers and are in denial as well. She worries about her sister since the other Clans wants to punish the traitors, and hopes the oath would work. However, she becomes frustrated when some are not as forgiving, and creates a patrol with Thornclaw, Blossomfall, Mousewhisker, Birchfall and Ivypool to prove their loyalty. Later, Midnight and Rock reveal the Three have lost their powers because they are not needed anymore. Detailed description :Dovewing is a sleek, pale gray she-cat with green eyes. Revealed on https://warriorcats.com/clans-cats/cats/dovewing Character pixels Official art Ceremonies Quotes |See more'''}} External links * Notes and references }} Notes Category:Main article pages